Tian Xie Zi
Tian Xie Zi is a Berserker and the Master of Su Ming. He also was a master of the Ninth Summit. He was one of the three strongest Berserkers in South Morning.Ch. 304 Appearance Tian Xie Zi was an old man. His eyes were sparkling with an intimidating might.Ch. 190 Personality Tian Xie Zi is considered crazy by many people.Ch. 303 Although, he has wooden slips with an assurance from many tribes that he is not crazy. List of tribes: Western Region Tribe, Eastern District Tribe, the Barren Southern Tribe, the Great Tribe of Freezing Sky, Silver Grass Meadow Tribe, Promised Lattice Tribe, Sky Mist City, the Great Tribe of Western Sea and Phantom Dais Tribe.Ch. 293 He is very protective of his disciples. Sometimes, Tian Xie Zi does push ups. And compliments himself afterwards.Ch. 284 Tian Xie Zi liked group fights. His wisdom was to always wear a mask, when you go to a group fight.Ch. 285 In his opinion what cultivators cultivate are simply beliefs.Ch. 1350 Purple robed state Tian Xie Zi had unique quirk. Every morning, he makes long lasting howls from the top of his mountain. After which he would fly in different directions to do something, though no one knew exactly what, and he would usually only return by noon. When he is wearing white, he flies north. When he wears red, he flies to the west. When he is wearing black, he flies to the south. Sometimes he is dressed in green and wears a green hat, when his mood is bad, then he flies east. Sometimes he makes mistakes and flies in different direction he was suppose to. Then his purple robed self appears.Ch. 249 Tian Xie Zi appears before his disciples in purple robes and asked them a question if they know how to fight with Arts.Ch. 250 When Tian Xie Zi approached his first disciple in his purple robed state, he answered with a ‘no’. His second disciple answered with a ‘yes’. Hu Zi did not give an answer, he simply pretended to be asleep. Su Ming answered, that he would like to witness a battle of Arts.Ch. 256 In this state Tian Xie Zi needs to gather 1,000 drops of blood from hearts of Shamans.Ch. 258 Background Tian Xie Zi has spent most of his life journeying throughout the Land of Berserkers, visiting landmarks such as the Great Yu Dynasty. During his journeys, he was taken under the tutelage of one of the many Sect Elders in Morning Dao Sect, under which he had seventeen other apprentice brothers and sisters. They went out of the Land of Berserkers multiple times, but in the end due to different ideals, opinions regarding their path of cultivation and due to Tian Xie Zi injuring a large amount of people because of an incident, his master excommunicated him and he returned to the Land of Berserkers. When he returned, the injuries he had sustained during the events did not heal, and he gradually became weaker as time passed. To combat this state, he created Change of Heart. This method of tempering the heart brought impressive results in his cultivation, but major side effects as well. With each Change of Heart, a slightly different personality would develop inside him.Ch. 726 During the time he appeared as a middle-aged man, alongside one of previous reincarnations of Su Ming and Guru Li Long, he defeated the Great Patriarch of the Shaman Tribe.Ch. 686 After that, he joined Freezing Sky Clan becoming the master of the Ninth Summit and started taking in disciples. His first disciple was a Shaman Lord of Nine Li Tribe. Tian Xie Zi saved him from Great Patriarch.Ch. 727 His second disciple was the Phantom King, who he helped gain corporeal form by giving him the Abyss Dragon Scale. His third disciple was Sun Da Hu, a soul created by the wisp of presence from the ninety-nine tiger talismans that suppress Yin Death Region. His fourth disciple was Su Ming. Tian Xie Zi couldn't see through Su Ming. He noticed that the aura of death in Su Ming's body was similar to the Emperor of Abyss' True World, but not exactly. That remainded him about a secret of a pregnant woman and an injured man breaking into True Morning Dao World. To each of them, he passed on his understanding of Creation and the method of Change of Heart. It was written in destiny that Tian Xie Zie was to be the strongest of this aeon, but due to Old Man Extermination's interference, Tian Xie Zie's change of heart failed.Ch. 1333 Old Man Extermination came to Tian Xie Zi when he experienced his ninth change of heart. He turned all the ideals Tian Xie Zi had gained through his various changes of heart unstable, and he planted the thought that Tian Xie Zi couldn't fuse them together in his heart. Tian Xie Zi decided he have to see who is correct. History Book 2 Tian Xie Zi was accompanying two envoys from Freezing Sky Clan, who were sent to Han Mountain City by Zhou Shan to take Han Fei Zi to the clan.Ch. 191 While there Tian Xie Zi noticed Su Ming, who was Awakening. As envoys took Su Ming along to the clan with them, Tian Xie Zi offered him to take him as a disciple.Ch. 213 After two quick tests and a bit of convincing Su Ming agreed to take Tian Xie Zi as a Master.Ch. 215 After joining Ninth Summit, Su Ming finally found a map of the Land of Berserkers. Tian Xie Zi explained him about a conflit with Shamans and how to get stronger.Ch. 222 When Zi Che was captured by Su Ming's second senior brother, Zi Che's Master De Long Zi showed up on Ninth Summit to take him back. Tian Xie Zi was only mocking him, keeping lazy manner.Ch. 228 Later, when Su Ming fought Si Ma Xin, Tian Xie Zi slowed down time for Su Ming, so that he could analyze Si Ma Xin's attack.Ch. 238 This helped Su Ming create his first Art.Ch. 239 One day Zi Che followed Su Ming to look for Hu Zi. They found him peeking at the woman from seventh summit. It turned out to be Zi Che's older sister, Zi Yan. Angry Zi Che smashed Hu Zi's ice block used for magnifying views. Tian Xie Zi was there peeking too, but hidden . He praised Hu Zi in his mind for his invention. He was suprised by Su Ming's sharp senses, as he almost found out Hua Yan Yue, who was also there peeking. Tian Xie Zi felt the best that no one noticed him there. Later, Zi Yan started coming to Ninth Summit with anger targeted at Hu Zi.Ch. 247 In that time Tian Xie Zi conveniently went into secluded meditation.Ch. 248 After Zi Yan wasn't coming to Ninth Summit anymore, Tian Xie Zi egressed his meditation and resumed his normal schedule. He was making howls every morning and flying in different direction depending on robes he wore. One day, Tian Xie Zi made mistake and flew north instead of east, while wearing green robes. Few days later, Tian Xie Zi appeared before Su Ming with purple hair and wearing purple robes. He asked his fourth disciple, if he wants to learn how to fight with Arts.Ch. 255 After Su Ming answered that he would like to witness battle of Arts, Tian Xie Zi took him to his junior brother for a quick fight. Then they visited old xun maker to hear his song, which was battle of hearts for Tian Xie Zi.Ch. 257 After that, they went beyond Sky Mist Barrier. There Tian Xie Zi flew without care. Many Shamans approached him immediately. During fight, he summoned his beast the Golden Roc, which suprised Shamans.Ch. 259 He killed them all except one Split Dawn. He told Su Ming to chase the wounded Shaman.Ch. 260 Su Ming got involved in battle against Lizard Shaman Tribe. He fought their Patriarch. When the Patriarch was recovering as a statue, Tian Xie Zi showed up and destroyed him. Then he threatened the Lizard God, but spared it.Ch. 270 Su Ming chose to not exterminate the rest of the Shaman tribe. When confronted by his Master, he explained his own path. On their way home, Tian Xie Zi showed Su Ming a destroyed place, where a Berserker tribe was once. He explained a war between Berserkers and Shamans. And that Sky Mist Shaman Hunt to Shamans is a Berserker Hunt.Ch. 272 When Zi Che was injured and Su Ming asked for help to go to Northern Frontier Tribe to kill person responsible, Hu Zi and second senior brother went with him and eldest senior brother sent one of his 300 slaves. Tian Xie Zi was excited at an opportunity of a fight. He quietly followed them, because he liked group fights. When they fought Phantom Dais Tribe’s Chief of the Hunters, Tian Xie Zi stepped in and berated them for not fighting destructively enough and for doing shoddy work, while raiding someone else's tribe. Then he proceeded to attack himself. After being called lunatic, he strongly objected.Ch. 292 After he took out wooden slips with assurances from many tribes that he is not crazy, Elder Mo Shan appeared. He agreed with Tian Xie Zi, that he was not crazy and dissolved the conflict. Another time, when Su Ming was at the Western Sea Clan Auction, Elder Bi Zong Hai was offended by Su Ming gaining enlightenment about his Berserker Mark right outside the camp of his clan. Even though he was warned that Su Ming was Tian Xie Zi’s disciple, Clan Elder Hai ignored it. He wanted to find out how exactly strong was that infamous Tian Xie Zi. When he was about to move against Su Ming, a powerful divine sense came from the Ninth Summit. Tian Xie Zi’s divine sense caused Clan Elder Hai to go bald, his skin to wither. After the news of the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, the Sky Mist Shaman Hunt would take place sooner. As members of Freezing Sky Clan went to battle Shamans, Su Ming decided to go too. He said goodbyes to Tian Xie Zi.Ch. 321 Book 3 When the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands was approaching, Tian Xie Zi passed through the Dead Sea and went to Eastern Wastelands. It seems like he wanted to try and prevent this calamity, but he never returned. But the date of the calamity had been pushed back considerably.Ch. 526 Book 4 When Su Ming met Dijiu Mo Sha, he recognized his statue looking like Tian Xie Zi.Ch. 919 He learned that Tian Xie Zi became a Patriarch of Ninth Summit Tribe in Divine Essence Star Ocean. He made them his companions through many lonely years. Furthermore, he was chased by four races, because of the fifth stone. Eventually he left to fifth ocean.Ch. 931 When Su Ming got the fifth stone and went to the fifth ocean, the masked Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment appeared before him, Tian Xie Zi being one of them.Ch. 1027 The Apostles fought Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai.Ch. 1028 Soon after, Su Ming offered all those present from Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races to the Apostles of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment to open the path to the Fifth True World. He also requested to reduce time of opening the path to one day. When guardians asked for further offering, Su Ming turned crimson, a madness that screamed of destruction appeared in his eyes and the illusory outline of the fifth kiln formed in the distance. He dared them to ask again.Ch. 1029 The four guardians with masks opened the path obediently.Ch. 1030 After Su Ming was sent to the Fifth True World, people with the Masks of Anger, Grief, and Resentment were sitting in the depth of the fifth ocean. They were wondering if Su Ming was a person needed by the 180 Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn.Ch. 1031 When Su Ming spent nearly a century on the Abyss Vessel Planet in the Fifth True World, he figured out it was fake. Then a mask appeared in front of him. It was the same mask that he was forced to wear, when he left Yin Death Region. Su Ming understood that the ancient will from Yin Death Region wanted to make him the fifth guardian in the fifth ocean. Su Ming made a connection of Lie Shan Xiu and Tian Xie Zi becoming masked people. Then a voice of the ancient will from Yin Death Region spoken to him. It wanted him to wear that Mask of Cessation and become the fifth guardian of Dark Dawn Ocean, the Envoy of Cessation. Su Ming destroyed the mask with black stone fragment, the Seed of Life Extermination. The ancient will collapsed the space around them and the storm stirred up in the fifth ocean.Ch. 1032 Book 5 After Su Ming's clash with the ancient will from Yin Death Region, the fifth ocean evaporated. People with the Masks of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment disappeared. Several days later, gray Su Ming walked out of the fog with the bald crane. Su Ming suspected Lie Shan Xiu and Tian Xie Zi being two of the four masked people. He decided to return to True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1033 Book 6 In the name of Life Extermination Hall, black-robed Apostles of Anger, Grief, and Resentment were telling each powerful warrior from the Expanse Cosmoses in Dark Dawn, which wills Su Ming had devoured, that the spirit of their Expanse Cosmos had been devoured, their cultivation levels would no longer increase, their lives would wither away, and all of it was because of a person called Su Ming. And that they had to work together to seal that evil Su Ming.Ch. 1314 Ch. 1317 The three black-robed men visited their Master next to the gap in Harmonious Morus Alba's wing and informed him about fulfilling his instructions. After Old Man Extermination's dissatisfaction, they assured him about doubling efforts and even impersonating Su Ming in Saint Defier.Ch. 1322 After arriving at Saint Defier's camp and taking Su Ming's form, three black-robed men brought forth massacre upon massacre.Ch. 1333 Many lives in Saint Defier's Expanse Cosmoses were ended, because of those three. Su Ming's name was left behind, becoming focus of powerful cultivators, who were left alive. As Su Ming was forming Dao Divinity, Old Man Extermination ordered to kill all the people in Ninth Summit Sect to forcefully wake him up.Ch. 1345 As three Apostles entered True Morning Dao World, Su Ming distorted the galaxy around them to imprison them. When Su Ming returned to True Morning Dao World, he met three Apostles separately.Ch. 1349 Tian Xie Zi was very happy seeing Su Ming. He said that when he learned from Old Man Extermination that Su Ming have become the strongest in this aeon, he was very happy. He sometimes argued with Lie Shan Xiu about whether Su Ming belonged to the Berserkers or solely to the Ninth Summit. He didn’t like Lu Ya, because his sinister and cold presence made him disgusted. He explained his beliefs and said that Su Ming should follow his path no matter what. Tian Xie Zi was going back to Old Man Extermination to confront him. If he was to fail, he wanted Su Ming to take revenge for him. He also added advices for other disciples to drop useless ambitions, stop whining and cultivate properly. Su Ming was only smilling all the time. When Harmonious Morus Alba was dying, Tian Xi Zi disappeared.Ch. 1374 Powers Tian Xie Zi's cultivation level is unknown. Tian Xie Zi can materialize a sea of blood with a stone statue behind him. By opening its mouth wide, the stone statue can sucked in malicious ghosts. He can absorb blood from hearts of Shamans into his sea of blood. The sea of blood can turn into a giant mouth and just swallows Shamans. Trivia 1. He created Change of heart Art. He was destined to be the strongest person in current aeon, but Old Man Extermination's interference changed that. 2. He or some form of him still alive at the end of the novel. Quotes "Your eldest senior brother asked me that question in the past, and I told him that he needed to have a clear mind. He thought about it for a long time and chose to isolate himself for long periods of time in the end. Your second senior brother also asked me the same question, and I also told him to clear his mind. His decision was different from your eldest senior brother’s. He chose to go plant flowers and trees. As for your third senior brother … well, he’s an ignorant fellow. He didn’t ask me that question, only spending all his days drinking and searching for his heart while wasting his life away. I’ll tell you the same answer. You have to have a clear mind." "My fourth disciple, do you know how to fight against others with Arts?" "Are they going to fight? This is going to be fun! Fourth isn’t dumb. At least he knows to not fight alone. Group fights are the only exciting fights! I can’t let them know I’m following behind them. If I do this, it’ll be more exciting! But these brats just can’t match up to me when I was young. If they knew to go fight in a group, then why didn’t they know they should also wear masks?" "Who? What did you just call me? I’m definitely not that brilliant, handsome, extraordinary, powerful, strapping, and what else is there… wise, valiant and all the other things you can think of Tian Xie Zi! Just how in the world could you mistake me for Tian Xie Zi? It’s a pity, but I’m not him!" "Lunatic? I’m not a lunatic! I’m not!" I’m not a lunatic! I’m already cured! I’m really not crazy!" "Bloody hell, which of you brats had the guts to attack my disciple?! I’ll kill your tribe! I’ll kill your entire Clan! I’ll kill all of your reincarnations!" "Your accomplishments are something I never expected. When I learned from Old Man Extermination that you have become the strongest in this aeon, I was very happy." Reference List Category:Berserkers Category:Freezing Sky Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Characters